


The Black Swan

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: Kuro Week 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also there is not homophobia on my fairy tales, Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, I'm the might goddess of that land and I say no homophobia, Inspired on the Swan Lake, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Suicide, THERE IS NO HAPPY ENDING FOR THIS FAIRY TALE!, You have been warned!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: The legend of the Prince and the White Swan was one of the oldest, saddest and most romantic that the Kingdom had.Just like any good story, there was a villain.Kuro.However, people knew him by his nick name: the Black Swan.(Written for the fourth day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Betrayal/Deception")





	The Black Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Welcome to the fourth day of the Kuro Week hosted by kuroweek.tumblr.com, theme "Betrayal/Deception"!
> 
> I don't know if I'll do all days, but I'll try my best!
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! EDITING IS FOR BABIES! WE SUFFER FROM BAD GRAMMAR LIKE ADULTS! (Just kidding. I'm too excited to publish to edit and my beta is unavaliable at the moment)  
> So, pardon any English mistakes (let me know if you find any). Also, Engrishi is not my first language, so forgive my mistakes if I don’t Engrishi well.
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [Text after dashes] = TALKING (A Romance Language custom)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Kuro watched the two of them interact.

He watched from his hiding place on the bushes.

It was the nineteenth time the young prince of that faraway land had come to visit the White Swan, the Prince Takashi Shirogane. It was obvious that the two princes were smitten with each other.

So disgustingly obvious…

There was nothing Kuro wanted more than to kill both of them. He wanted to torture Keith in front of Shiro, just to see the despair in Shiro’s eyes. He wanted to taint prince Shiro’s beloved silver lake with his beloved prince’s blood, just to defile Shiro’s sanctuary. Then, when the morning came and Shiro became a swan again, he wanted to twist his neck, killing the White Swan and getting his sweet revenge.

Oh, but he couldn’t.

He was the Black Swan after all.

Once upon a time, there was a prince. 

Prince Shiro’s country was conquered by the Galra nation, and it was a Galra custom to enslave the conquered royal families. The Prince was given as a gift to the main witch of the Galra Empire, Haggar, and she used him as a slave gladiator. She had a great sadism in making people fight to the death or to execute them publically. Haggar was fond of her “Champion” and used him in her lab rat for experiments.

To make him stronger, to break his spirit.

She was the one who cut off his arm and added a cursed one to replace.

No wonder Shiro ran away from her.

He was able to run away from the Galra Empire during one of his matches near the borderlands. He ran as far as he could, but in the end Haggar found him in an old forest in a faraway land.

She cursed Shiro to turn into a bird, a small dove that she could capture and carry safely back to her domain.

However, magic always comes with a price.

Cursing Shiro made her temporarily weaker, by draining her energy as the price to be paid. Besides, witches are more powerful inside their own domains, and Haggar was very far away from hers.

Another witch owned that forest.

Allura was a good person  and a witch of the light that wouldn’t tolerate such cruelty inside her lands. Since Haggar was weak and Allura could drain energy from her land, she defeated the old hag, banishing her from Allura’s land. If Haggar ever showed up again there, she would be powerless to fight Allura.

As for Shiro, although Allura couldn’t break the curse entirely, she could alleviate its symptoms. She turned Shiro into a swan with feathers as white as snow (his cursed arm would turn into a silver metal wing). She was also able to make him turn into a man for one night every month, the full moon night, as long as he touched the moon reflex in a lake of the most pure water in the heart of her forest.

She couldn’t do more because she wasn’t the one who originally casted the curse. However, she could make a way to break the spell: if anyone who had never loved before and who had never said any love vows swore to love Shiro forever, Shiro would be human again. That was all what Allura could do.

Haggar, bitter and wanting revenge, stole one of Shiro’s feathers and with that made a copy for herself, a ruthless minion to help her with her ill intents.

Kuro.

Oh, but to the old hag, Kuro was even more perfect than the original. Ruthless, merciless, sadistic and without any regret, he was her perfect creation.

She could have left with her new Champion, but Haggar was a bitter person who wouldn’t tolerate to lose. Therefore, she ordered Kuro to go and kill Shiro and bring her the corpse so they could take it back with them.

Kuro gladly obeyed, searching for his original in a moonless night with his cursed arm and with poisoned arrows.

He had Shiro on his sights, aiming to his swan form.

Once again, the gentle witch Allura intervened, saving Shiro for such terrible murderer.

She turned Kuro into another swan, a black one with a rusty iron wing for the cursed arm. She cursed him to be unable to touch the pure water of the silver lake (as long as it was pure). However, Allura was merciful and gave him a night to be on his human form, the new moon night, as long as he bathed on the water of a swamp on the borderlands of Allura’s forest. That swamp was so far away that when Kuro got to the swan lake to kill Shiro, the day would already be dawning, and he would turn into the Black Swan again. The only way to Kuro to break the spell would be if he ever apologized to the White Swan for his crimes (since she was the one  casting the spell on her own lands, she was able to dictate all the terms and conditions).

Haggar was not pleased. She would come and go from the swamp in an owl form, plotting a way to get her perfect Champion back and take revenge on Allura for having “stolen” from her (if she couldn’t have Prince Shiro as her toy, nobody else could have him at all).

Kuro blamed Shiro for his curse. If the fucking prince had just died in the way he deserved to die, like an animal, Kuro wouldn’t be stuck on that forest. His pride would never allow him to apologize for all the wrongs he tried to do to Shiro in cold blood. He was too blind by his hatred and cruelty to see that it was a simple way to break a spell, and was too arrogant to do it.

So he watched.

He waited.

Waited for an opportunity for revenge.

Time only made his hatred towards Shiro grow and grow. Many nights Kuro fell asleep imagining all the gruesome ways he wanted to kill the prince, swan form or not.

He was out for blood, Shiro’s blood.

Ten years had passed since that, and an opportunity for a unique form to torture Shiro seemed to have bloomed in the meanwhile.

Kuro watched a young prince from a nearby kingdom stumble into the lake in a full moon night.

Allura allowed people to hunt on her lands as long as they only hunt the animals they would consume, and not just for sport. Prince Keith had gotten lost from his hunting party that was hunting deer for his father’s birthday (that was on the next day). He was a good hunter so he wasn’t exactly worried. He happened to stumble upon Shiro’s lake that night, a full moon night.

Shiro couldn’t tell Keith how to break the curse (it was part of the deal), but he could tell his story and enjoy the company.

Keith was fascinated by the Swan prince and would come back every full moon to talk with Shiro. Shiro sometimes would visit Keith in his swan form. Keith ordered that no one could harm the swan with the silver wing.

They became friends and were slowly becoming lovers.

Kuro watched with anger.

What were the fucking odds of a prince with a heart virgin to love stumble upon the shithead prince’s lake? He was furious that Keith was almost breaking Shiro’s curse. Just a few words and Shiro would be free and Kuro would never get his revenge.

Haggar had nodded with a cryptic smile when he told her that in his fury. He wanted her to fly with him on his man form until Keith’s palace, at the other side of the forest, so he could kill him and make Shiro suffer.

The old hag chuckled.

\- Patience, my Champion. – she said – You should have learned by now like I did that revenge is a dish best served cold.

Kuro grunted.

\- Wait and watch, my Champion. Wait for the perfect opportunity to crush your enemy’s heart, to make him hopeless right before taking the one he wants the most.

Thus, the Black Swan watched.  

Always a shadow lurking near the two lovebirds. Watching with disgust their romance develop.

On that night, they watched the stars.

\- See that one. – Shiro pointed out – That one is the beginning of the Taurus constellation, the Bull.

Keith’s head was laying on Shiro’s chest comfortably. He hummed.

\- That one near the moon?

\- Yes! A full moon in Taurus! A very important night!

\- If you believe those bullshits.

Shiro laughed.

\- You are on a witch’s forest and you are criticizing the witches’ science?

\- Hardly science if you ask me.

Shiro chuckled and Keith smiled.

\- Only you would have the audacity to say that.

\- Allura can fight me.

Shiro laughed again. Keith smirked, obviously saying that without any malice, just childish jokes.

Kuro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

He hated how stupid they sound.

He hated every single second he had to watch to report to Haggar.

More than a year later after Prince Keith stumbled on the swan’s lake, and Kuro was nowhere near a possibility to torment Shiro.

However, that night was different, even if Kuro didn’t knew that at first.

Keith adjusted his position on Shiro’s chest and stared at him with his big blue eyes.

\- But serious now, Allura said that I was born in a day with the Sun in Scorpion and Moon in Taurus almost 25 years ago. I guess this must be important. – he shrugged.

Shiro raised his eyebrows.

\- Almost?

\- Yeah… - Keith caressed Shiro’s human hand between his – It will be in two weeks. Maybe… maybe you could be there. My fathers had asked about you, Takashi. About the man who stole my heart.

Shiro looked away and sighed with sadness.

\- Keith… I can’t. You know that.

\- But, can’t Allura do something? Just for one night? I mean, then you can skip the next full moon, I don’t know.

He pushed himself over his elbow, looking straight at Shiro’s eyes with pleas. Shiro sighed.

\- I don’t think this is how magic works, Keith.

Keith looked down with a sad expression.

\- I understand…

\- But, - Shiro continued with a smile – I can always ask her. Who knows, maybe I can.

Keith beamed and kissed Shiro’s cursed hand before kissing Shiro’s lips.

\- You really spoils me.

Shiro kissed him again, this time smiling mischievously.

\- I just can’t help myself. But this is only a possibility! I don’t even know if it will work, babe.

Keith kissed his forehead.

\- Thanks just for trying.

Kuro rolled his eyes again and flapped his dark winds with anger and annoyance.

The couple stared at him.

Keith raised one eyebrow and chuckled.

\- I think we insulted your “shadow”.

Shiro had told Keith about Kuro and his grudge against the White Swan. Since there was Allura’s rule of not killing any animal that one wouldn’t eat, Keith couldn’t kill Kuro (since he wasn’t interest in eating human flesh).

Shiro frowned.

\- Just ignore him. If he tries to get closer, we enter the lake.

\- If he gets closer, I’ll throw some rocks. – Keith smirk.

\- Don’t taunt him. – Shiro sighed before smiling again – But about your birthday, even if I can’t go as a man, I’ll show up to say hi as a swan. What do you think, baby?

\- Sounds perfect, Takashi.

That morning, when Kuro was reporting to Haggar (using her dark magic to be able to speak on his swan form), the old hag gave him a big and cruel grin.

\- Here is our opportunity, my Champion. Our chance to hit the prince and the witch.

Kuro flapped his wings (one jet black, the other brown with rust) in annoyance.

\- I don’t see how this is possible, mistress.

Haggar chuckled.

\- Think, my Champion. What do we have in two weeks?

Kuro stopped and beamed with cruelty. He would grin too if he could.

\- We have a New Moon, mistress.

She nodded, still grinning cruelly.

\- And you watched how they behave next to each other.

He nodded, as cruel as she.

Two weeks later, on the night of Keith’s birthday ball, Haggar took the form of a big owl and carried Kuro on his human form with her until Keith’s Kingdom, contouring Allura’s forest. They landed near the palace.

With a simple glamour spell, Haggar changed his clothes, made the claws disappear from his cursed arm and made his eyes look human and brown instead of ominous yellow.

He smirked.

\- How do I look?

She rolled her eyes.

\- Don’t fool around, you idiot! We don’t have all night!

\- Yes, mistress. – he smirked.

\- Now, go. – she smirked too – Go Prince Charming. I’ll be guarding you, to assure that everything will go as planned.

Kuro smirked for the last time before turning his expression to a gentle one.

One that Shiro would use.

Keith spotted him as soon as he entered the ballroom.

The Prince beamed happily and excused himself from the ones he was talking to just to run towards Kuro.

\- Shiro! You made it!

Kuro smiled just like Shiro would.

\- I asked Allura. Apparently, we could indeed make an exception.

Keith kissed him and Kuro kissed back

\- But what happened to your clothes?

Shiro’s clothes were always the same, and they were as white as his feathers.

Kuro’s clothes were black. Always black.

Kuro smiled pretending to be gentle.

\- It is because of the moon. White for full moon and black for new moon.

Keith nodded.

\- Makes sense, I guess.

Kuro needed to wait just a little bit more to get his revenge. In order to buy some time, he offered his hand to Keith.

\- Shall we dance, babe? – he asked in a mischievous and carefree tone.

Exactly like Shiro would.

Keith smiled.

\- I thought you would never ask.

People stared at the couple dancing, talking to each other with smiles, commenting that Prince Keith never looked so happy.

Kuro was so close.

So fucking close to get what he wanted.

There was just one player missing for that.

At some points, he almost lost his patience, too disgusted with that lovebird bullshit. However, Haggar, who was watching everything hidden in the crowd (using her magic to mingle), whispered in his ear:

\- Focus, my Champion. He will be here at any minute.

After what seemed like an eternity to Kuro, he saw with the corner of his eyes a white swan with a silver wing by one of the windows.

He almost smirked, but he kept his affectionate expression and the boring conversation going.

\- Almost, Champion, - Haggar whispered in his ear with her dark magic – just a little bit more.

Using her hexes, she made every window close whenever Shiro got too close and every people look away when he tried to call for their attention. Subtle, she directed him for one of the highest windows, one with vines growing close by.

The perfect seat on the spectacle they built.

Once there, Haggar made the vines grab the swan and keep him still. Also, he amplified the sound just for him, so he could hear what Kuro was saying to Keith.

With the corner of his eyes, Kuro saw the old hag smile.

\- Now, my Champion.

Kuro waltzed with Keith before sighing, pretending to be sad.

\- I think I need to go soon, Keith. – he sighed like a perfect actor.

Keith’s expression fell.

\- But why? It is still early, Shiro.

\- Ah, babe… There is another condition for me to be here tonight.

\- What is it? Tell me, please, and we can work something out.

He kissed Kuro passionately.

Kuro broke the kiss with a sigh and looking away.

\- I have to be back at the swan lake by morning. Otherwise, I’ll turn into a swan forever.

\- There is still time. – Keith kissed him again.

\- It is a long way walking. – Kuro broke the kiss to say, before kissing Keith again, the perfect illusion of Keith’s beloved.

\- We go by horse. – Keith threw his arms around Kuro’s neck – Please, stay longer… As my birthday gift.

\- Ah, babe… - Kuro looked deep into Keith’s eyes – I wish the curse was broken and I could stay with you forever.

Keith’s eyes were bright.

\- The curse can be broken?! – he asked with enthusiasm.

Kuro looked away feigning being ashamed and sheepish.

\- I… I can’t… I shouldn’t tell anyone about this…

\- Please, Shiro. – Keith kissed him again – Please, Takashi. Tell me. I’ll do anything.

With his half open eyes, Kuro saw Shiro’s despair. It was becoming even harder to fight his will to smirk.

All was exactly as planned.

\- I can’t tell you, Keith. Otherwise you wouldn’t be able to break it. I’m sorry, babe…

\- Can you give me a tip? – he kissed Kuro again – I’ll do anything.

Oh, that was just so easy… That stupid prince was so in love that he didn’t noticed that he was being manipulated.

Kuro sighed, feigning to be holding back from telling Keith.

\- All I can say without risking anything is it that it is a vow.

Shiro seemed to grow even more desperate by the high window. He was even hurting himself, trying to get free from the vines.

Keith blinked, unaware of his real lover’s struggles.

\- A vow… Would that be a love vow? Is that it?

Kuro blinked, pretending to be surprised. He swallowed.

\- I can’t tell you.

\- But can you nod?

\- I… I guess I can.

Keith smirked with triumph, believing that he was going to free his lover.

\- So… Is it a love vow?

Kuro nodded, pretending to open a small smile when what he really wanted was to roll his eyes at that bullshit.

Almost…

He was so close to spoil Shiro’s chance of getting free.

Almost.

Keith smiled.

\- As if you didn’t know that I love you.

\- This is… almost it…

The prince blinked.

\- Almost? What the hell did I miss?

\- Language. – even if he was getting what he wanted, Kuro was almost vomiting at that point. He still kissed Keith, still pretending.

Almost.

\- Tell me how much. – he whispered on Keith’s lips.

Keith kissed him again.

\- I love you to the moon and back.

Another kiss.

\- What else?

\- I love you more than my own life.

A third kiss.

\- And what else?

Keith smiled gently, a smile reserved to Shiro and Shiro only.

\- I love you, Takashi, and I will always love you.

\- Forever?

A fourth kiss.

\- Forever and a day.

That was all what Kuro wanted to hear.

A love vow swearing to love him forever.

Even if Keith survived that night, he would never be able to break Shiro’s spell.

Never.

Kuro let out a wicked smirk.

\- Thank you, babe.

Right after he said that, he used his cursed hand to pierce through Keith’s stomach.

Keith’s expression was shocked.

The whole party stopped, thunderstruck with what was happening with their prince.

Keith gasped, blood coming out of his mouth.

\- Shi…Shiro…W…Why…?

Kuro chuckled.

\- Sorry, babe. It would never work out between us. You are too boring and annoying. I wonder if anyone could ever love you. Well, - he chuckled again – I can’t say it was fun, but thanks for breaking the curse.

There were tears on Keith’s eyes when the light of life disappeared.

In his eyes, Shiro was the one that killed him. In his last moments, he believed that he was used, just a pawn to reach a goal.

A great betrayal and a stab on the back.

Kuro smirked.

The kings ordered the guards to arrest him.

Haggar once again turned into the gigantic owl and she grabbed Kuro by his arms and took off with the prince’s limp body on Kuro’s right hand. They broke one of the high windows to escape.

The one in which Shiro was tied in.

He grabbed the White Swan with his left hand.

Haggar chuckled.

\- Now, let’s go home, my Champion.

\- Indeed, mistress.

\- Once we are at my lands, breaking your curse will be easy, Champion.

The White Swan cried and didn’t even tried to fight.

(What was the point on fighting if the love of his life was dead?)

Kuro just couldn’t wait to land and be able to twist Shiro’s neck over Keith’s corpse.

However, they never made to the old hag’s lands.

At least, Kuro never did.

A strong and supernatural wind blow with anger, making it impossible for the owl to continue flying. She tried to contour the wind, but it was too strong.

They were now flying over Allura’s forest, and the wind just got worse.

A great storm was upon the forest.

A strong thunderbolt hit Haggar straight on her chest. It was a supernatural lightening, one with a great amount of Allura’s power on it.

The old hag didn’t stand a chance.

Her three passengers fell from the sky.

Kuro tried to reach for the tree branches with his cursed arm. He had many scratches, a nasty cut on his leg and his right shoulder was dislocated but he survived. He put the shoulder back in place and looked around, looking for the other two, still blind to anything but his revenge.

Even with the thunder, it was impossible not to hear the sounds of the crying swan.

Kuro followed the sounds, his path illuminated by the lightening. He found out that Keith’s body had fell in the opening near the swan lake. It was even more broken than before, having suffered a lot with the impact.

Shiro was over it, crying his eyes out.

Kuro couldn’t help but smirk.

\- So… It is true that swans mate for life? – he asked with a cruel shit-eating grin.

Shiro looked at him with desolation, still sobbing.

The Black Swan chuckled and got closer to the body. The White Swan tried to stop him, but Kuro grabbed him by the wings and broke the white one. Shiro cried in pain and Kuro smirked, throwing his away in order to grab the fresh corpse and drag it until the lake.

Keith’s body floated, his face frozen in a betrayed expression and his black hair floating around it. The water was tainted with his blood.

Shiro ran and swam towards Keith’s body. He was over his lover’s chest, over his wound, crying. His forehead was touching Keith’s forehead and his eyes were closed in mourning. The thunder illuminated the melancholic moment.

Kuro tried to get into the water.

It didn’t burn him anymore.

Not so pure anymore, huh?

He let out a cruel and sadistic smile towards Shiro.

Now the lake couldn’t protect him, and the prince couldn’t fly away with a broken wing.

He started walking towards Shiro with evil intentions.

However, before Kuro could get into the deep part of the lake where Keith’s body had floated, Shiro jumped to the water and dive in.

The Black Swan looked around, but he couldn’t see the White Swan.

\- Shiroooo… where are you? You can’t hide forever!

Nothing.

He tried again.

\- Shiiiiiiroooo.

Kuro chuckled.

He kept walking and swimming.

He would find Shiro, one way or another.

\- Come out, Shiro. There is nowhere to hide!

But Shiro hadn’t appear yet from the deep water.

That was an awful long time for someone to be underwater.

Even a swan.

When Kuro was almost at Keith’s corpse, another body emerged on water.

Shiro’s body.

Not in his White Swan form, but human.

His face was turned towards the water.

He wasn’t breathing.

Kuro became furious.

\- HOW DARE YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!

He swan towards Shiro’s body, fully intending on resuscitating him, just so Kuro could kill him himself.

However, it was as if the water turned into life and grabbed his ankles and wrists, holding Kuro into place.

The rain started to fall, and floating with it there was the witch Allura.

She looked with pity towards the tragic lovers. Their hands had floated together, as if they were holding hands once more.

They loved each other, even after death.

Swans do mate forever indeed.

Forever and a day.

Then she turned her eyes towards Kuro.

She glared, as if she had the thunderstorm in her eyes.

\- You! How could you do such vile thing!?

Kuro smirked with triumph.

\- You can do whatever you want with me! I won! – he laughed – I destroyed them!

Allura walked towards him, still glaring.

\- You destroyed such a beautiful thing, two innocent people who did you no wrong-

\- HE IS THE REASON I AM LOCKED HERE! – Kuro interrupted with his fury – IF HE JUST DIED ALREADY I WOULD BE FREE!

The water chain pulled him down.

For the first time since he was made by Haggar, Kuro felt real fear.

He had never thought about his death.

He was invincible! Powerful! Ruthless!

Nothing could hurt him!

Now, however…

Now, it was the first time Kuro felt helpless.

She could drown him with a single hand movement.

The chains stopped to pull.

Kuro was gasping for air and coughing the water out.

Allura was really near him now, her feet walking above water near him.

\- No, Kuro. You were the reason why you were locked here! All you had to do was apologize and I would have let you go in peace! It was your own hate who kept you here!

Kuro started to articulate an apology to her, but Allura pulled him under again.

When Kuro emerged, he was a swan again.

However, both his wings were broken and useless. They couldn’t fly and they would drag him down if he tried to swim. His chest hurts, as if there was a thick spear piercing it. The pain was almost unbearable. Kuro couldn’t speak anymore, not having Haggar there to use her magic on him.

Allura pushed him to the land.

\- Your punishment is to walk as a black swan forever. You will bear the pain you inflict on these two innocent people for all eternity and a day. The only way to break this curse is if you apologize to them and they accept your apology.

Kuro croaked with anger, fear and despair.

Shiro and Keith were dead.

They would never accept his apology if they were dead.

The pain on his wings and on his chest was maddening already, and those were just the first moments of his eternal curse.

\- You won’t be able to take your own life. – Allura continued – Nor you will turn into a man at new moon or any other moon. Get out of my lands. If you ever try to enter my forest again, the pain will grow at every new breath you take.

He cawed in despair, begging to her.

Allura just glared at him and made the wind blow, dragging him away from the lake.

\- Get out of my sight, and don’t you dare to come back.

Allura took the bodies of the couple to the kings on the next morning. She used her magic to make their faces become serene and to mend their wounds. Keith looked stunning with his ball clothes and Shiro looked charming with his white embroidered regal clothes. They were covered in flowers.

She told all the events of that night to the Kings, and the nation mourned the death of the two young men who loved each other endlessly.

Allura begged the kings to bury the two of them together, so they would never be apart ever again, for all eternity. The kings complied.

That story was talked over and over again by the people of the land, about the undying love of the Prince and the White Swan. With time, the story became a myth and then it became a legend. Couples used to say that they loved each other like the Prince loved the White Swan and the White Swan Loved the Prince. The Lovers Resting Place was a beautiful white marmoreal tombstone in a luxurious garden that the Kings and Queens that came after that were proud to keep. Many love stories bloomed near the beautiful memorial, in between the roses and lavenders. Many hands were asked in marriage and many lovers vowed to love each other forever and a day.

But with time, it all became a sad, yet romantic, fairy tale for romantic people to tell to each other.

It was just a legend, right?

Not real, no matter how the beautiful forest witch would smile when asked about it.

They all wanted to believe that it was just a story.

However, one detail kept the legend alive and kept people wondering if all that were real or not.

That detail was a swan.

A black swan.

Its wings were broken and it would breathe with difficulty, as if there was something wrong with its chest.

The black swan would show up from time to time, at least once for every generation, but more if it could help it.

It would march towards the memorial and caw desperately towards the marmoreal stone. Pitiful sounds of a miserable creature.

Just like a condemned soul begging for forgiveness.

It was considered a bad omen for lovers to get near black swans. Thus, people would usually shoo the black swan away.

It would come back again after sometime, though.

Begging.

But no matter how much Kuro begged for the white stone to forgive him, he was fated to suffer for what he had done.

He was the Black Swan after all.

For forever and a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> IT IS ALMOST FIVE AM, I HAVE A TEST/EXAM ON SATURDAY AND I'M HERE WRITING THIS SHIT!  
> So this is ALL THE EVIL KURO YOU WILL GET FROM ME!!!
> 
> AHEM!  
> Anyways...  
> I was already thinking about making a version of the Swan Lake with Sheith for a while. Except it would have a happy ending.  
> Well... something went **very** wrong ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  I still tried to keep the fairy tale vibes. 
> 
> I kinda got TOO WRAPED UP on making this shit.  
> I shouldn't have done it.
> 
> And I'm pretty sure people won't like it ._.  
> I did my best >.<
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> I'm on tumblr if you want to find me! (I'm kinda awkward, but yeah...).  
> [@wonderland-s-angel](http://wonderland-s-angel.tumblr.com/). I swear that I don't bite, I'm just a dork with a pink blog.  
> I'm having some problems with the tagging system on tumblr, so just talk to me if you want to call my attention.
> 
> Comments help me to get going, you know. Like, SERIOUSLY, they keep me going. I feed on them and I'm always hungry.
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow (I don't know yet)
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
